1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of joining a shaft to a fitting member, i.e., a member fitted on the circumference of the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of joining a shaft to its fitting member with enough strength to withstand working conditions, the shaft is first assembled to the fitting member and is then mechanically secured by brazing, welding, a screw, a key or by caulking. Such a process, however, requires a specific connecting material or device and is liable to be troublesome.